The objectives of this project are to develop an optimal program of interaction between Therapeutic Radiology departments in community hospitals and a major university center. The organization of such a regional network will enable the community hospitals to take advantage of some of the university resources not otherwise available, encourage the exchange of ideas between the community and university physicians, maintain care at a high quality level and facilitate clinical research. Interaction between the community hospital and the university is envisioned as taking place on a number of levels besides the physician one. Support programs are planned in radiologic physics, technology, radiation oncologic nursing and data collection. The community hospital members of the radiotherapy network all possess skilled radiotherapists but generally lack the physics and technological resources of the university. The details of these programs will depend on the needs and requests of the individual radiotherapy departments. We hope to demonstrate that such a Regional Radiation Therapy Network can contribute significantly to maintaining radiotherapy at a high quality level in the participating institutions.